Never Forever
by niiizu
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Finn protege a honra de Marceline, mas precisa de alguns remendos depois. NSFW. Completa.


Olá! Essa é a minha primeira tradução, o autor a autorizou. Finalmente uma fanfic FinnCeline em português! Divirtam-se e mandem reviews, por favor.

* * *

Never Forever, por GuessWhatTimeItIs

* * *

- Finn, eu tenho certeza que você não precisa fazer isso.

O humano aventureiro parecia obcecado em defender a honra da garota, apesar dos protestos contidos dela. Ele encarava face a face um homem da montanha levemente bêbado que havia cantado Marceline enquanto ambos caminhavam pela rua. E, como o código dos heróis o forçava a proteger os necessitados, ele confrontou o homem mesmo com sua força física notável. Marceline sabia que não valia a pena, mas o garoto tinha sérios problemas com o compromisso em ajudar o próximo.

- Senhor, eu vou pedir para que se desculpe novamente. Apenas diga que sente muito – com veracidade – e nós podemos continuar nosso caminho.

_Ah, droga_, ela pensou. Era gentil, até um pouco lisonjeiro, mesmo sendo bem imbecil. Ninguém nunca havia mostrado interesse em proteger sua honra, então ela se sentia bem. Ainda assim... Aquele cara ia pulverizar Finn. Ele parecia aprender melhor com a experiência de qualquer forma, então ela não interviu mais.

Claro que, uma hora mais tarde, quando Marceline se encontrava arrastando seu corpo cheio de sangue e machucados para a casa da árvore, ela sentiu uma ponta de remorso. Talvez se tivesse insistido mais, economizaria uma boa quantidade de bandagens e curativos. Mas Finn parecia não se importar, sempre ignorando os ferimentos, com seu orgulho e seu honrado código intocados. Depois de encher o cara de socos, e só depois, ele aproximou-se de Marceline novamente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Exceto pela perna mancando, é claro. Ele podia ter defendido a honra dela, mas não estava em condições de ficar andando por aí no meio da noite. Então eles lentamente voltaram para a casa da árvore em busca de primeiros socorros. Eles encontraram Jake no caminho, que estava indo rapidamente para a casa de Lady. Afinal, um bom pai deve estar sempre por perto para mostrar apoio, e se ela estava tão doente como ele descrevia, ele não podia perder muito tempo. Depois de se despedirem, eles finalmente chegaram à humilde morada que havia pertencido á rainha dos vampiros. Ambos foram à cozinha fazer curativos nos ferimentos de Finn, algo que já havia se tornado uma tradição.

Marceline tinha plena consciência de como os humanos sangram. Finn era sua única referência, mas ele parecia estar sempre fazendo o seu sangue ou o de outras pessoas espirrarem. Essa é a vida de um herói aventureiro. Não lhe incomodava, ao menos não mais. Vampiros ou não, os outros sempre achavam estranho que ela bebesse sangue pelo vermelho suculento, mesmo que seus donos já o tivessem perdido. Então ela resistiu à tentação, e foi procurar curativos para cobrir os machucados e arranhões. Finn sentou no sofá, tomando cuidado para não manchar mais o móvel antigo com seus inúmeros ferimentos. Marceline retornou logo cheia de suplementos, os quais ela já sabia muito bem onde colocar. Sentada aos pés dele, ela curou seus ferimentos de baixo para cima, como de costume.

Ele realmente perdia sangue com frequencia, ela percebeu claramente. Foi na verdade um baque, ele parecia tão frágil. Não por fora, claro. Ele era agora um herói crescido, com barba e músculos que gritavam ao mundo que ele não era mais um garoto. Mas ainda assim era frágil, um corte profundo ou queda alta distante da morte. Isso incomodava Marceline mais do que ela gostaria. Eles se tornaram amigos próximos com o decorrer dos anos, e Marceline havia se permitido quebrar a regra de não fazer amizades com mortais para o bem dele. Ele era divertido, feliz; uma boa adição à sua vida, passando tempo com ela e a aceitando como ela era. Era estranha a afeição protetora que ela havia criado para com ele, e a amizade casual que ele fazia questão de manter mesmo com as excentricidades dela. Se desaparecesse por um mês, ele não piscaria um olho em surpresa à sua volta inesperada. Mesmo assim ela não conseguia deixar de notar sua impermanência, sua natureza frágil.

_Merda, não, eu não vou pensar desse jeito. Eu só tenho de aproveitar o tempo que tenho com ele._ Claro que ela constantemente tinha que se forçar a pensar assim, às vezes até diariamente. Ele não estaria ali para sempre, parecia que ninguém nunca estaria. Isso a aborrecia e perturbava às vezes, mas Marceline não deixaria isso a abalar. Mesmo que já tivesse de algum jeito estranho.

- Marcy, qual é o problema? Está tão ruim assim?

A voz dele arrancou-a do seu devaneio depressivo. _Ah Glob, por quê?_ Ela olhou para o rosto de Finn, percebendo subitamente o quão próximo ele estava. Claro que ele havia crescido e ficado bonito. Claro que a sua voz um pouco grave era sexy. Claro que a única vez em que ela deixa alguém entrar, ele se torna um gato. Sua sorte com relacionamentos não era espetacular, e como resultado ela prometeu não se envolver com Finn assim que começou a perceber as mudanças no garoto. Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta à pergunta, tirando seus olhos dele.

_Ah, por que se preocupar com isso? Por que segurar quando nosso tempo juntos pode ser tão curto. Talvez, só dessa vez..._ Ela deu um beijo em um dos arranhões no joelho dele. Ele arrepiou e deu uma risadinha. Ele pensou que fosse uma piada; as excentricidades e hábitos estranhos indo contra a vontade dela. Tudo bem.

Dando outro beijo um pouco acima do joelho, ela ficou um tempo parada ali antes de descolar os lábios. Ele não riu, e ela não olhou para ele. Ela não sabia no que ele estava pensando, mas sabia muito bem em que tipo de coisas queria que ele pensasse. Passando os dedos pela perna, deixou-os no quadril dele. Ok, agora ela já sabia no que ele pensava, o indicador bem na frente dela.

- Você gosta? – ela ronronou.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele de novo, e ela não se surpreendeu com o que viu: choque, sim, mas também um pouco de receio, e talvez um pouco de excitação. Claro que ela não precisava olhar para o seu rosto para perceber o quanto ele gostava. Finn estava claramente nervoso, enquanto soltava palavras que não conseguia dizer embora quisesse. Enfim, com uma voz suave e hesitante, respondeu:

- Marceline, eu... Eu não sei se nós devíamos... Você tem certeza... Nós realmente... – ele estava nervoso, hesitante, assustado até.

Ela se lembrava do quanto a última garota o havia machucado, e sabia que esse machucado talvez não se curasse tão facilmente. Mas ela não desistiria só porque ele não tinha jeito com as mulheres, ou porque ele tinha o hábito de se apegar quase que permanentemente com os outros. Ela ia arriscar de qualquer jeito e que se danassem as consequências. Segurando os shorts dele, ela o olhou nos olhos e mordeu o lábio, tentando ao máximo o persuadir.

- Ah vai, só dessa vez. Ninguém precisa saber. Acho que vai fazer você se sentir melhor... - Com isso, Marceline começou a puxar os shorts, seus dedos tocando a pele quente. Finn os interrompeu no entanto, recusando-se a ceder.

- Espera – ele argumentou - Eu não sei, é certo que amigos façam isso? Eu não sei se... – as palavras foram sumindo, e Marceline sabia que era a hora de acabar com todos os impedimentos. Ela o queria, e uma parte dele a queria também, independentemente do que suas palavras diziam. Abaixando um pouco a cabeça, sua língua correu alguns centímetros da coxa dele. Olhando de soslaio para o seu rosto, ela falou num tom pouco mais que um sussurro:

- Se você não quer peça pra parar, tudo bem. Mas se você quer tudo bem também. Dê uma chance, nós podemos parar a qualquer hora que você quiser.

Depois de alguns instantes ele não disse nada, sua resposta era o silêncio. _Bom, não foi um não._ Assim, ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a dele. A mão dele soltou do short, e ela começou a puxá-lo para baixo com a outra mão, bem devagar, para provocá-lo. Depois de alguns instantes o shorts estava no chão, e Marceline tinha de admitir que estivesse surpresa. Por um lado ela nunca havia pensado nele dessa forma, ele era só uma criança... Mas... Bem, a prova que ele não era estava olhando para ela nesse exato momento. Com um sorrisinho, ela olhou rapidamente para seus olhos antes de se aproximar.

- Espera – _Merda_. Finn parecia assustado, e Marceline se preparou para o pior, que nunca veio – Você vai me... Morder?

_Ah céus, era esse o problema?_ Rindo um pouco por dentro, Marceline pôs a mão em volta dele divertida, e sorriu ao responder:

- Só se você quiser.

Com isso ela deixou sua língua convencê-lo, indo da base, próximo aos quadris, e subindo aos poucos até a ponta. Depois colocou a boca envolta da cabeça, e começou a massageá-lo com a língua. Ela ouvia a respiração dele falhar, claramente gostando das sensações. Finn encostou-se no sofá enquanto ela o masturbava com a mão livre, mantendo a língua em movimentos lentos e constantes.

Como sabia que seu parceiro inexperiente não aguentaria muito tempo, ela tirou uma das mãos dele e colocou nela mesma. Seus dedos traçavam pequenos círculos sobre seus lugares mais sensíveis, atendendo seus desejos tanto quando aos dele. Com as movimentações dentro da sua calça, sua cabeça subia e descia, fazendo Finn arfar mais. Claro que ela gostava do som, e as duas mãos combinaram os movimentos. Marceline continuou por mais alguns minutos, dando a si mesma tempo para ficar molhada e para que Finn aproveitasse mais. Logo ela levantou a cabeça, continuando o movimento com as mãos mas tirando a boca para fazer uma pergunta:

- Quer continuar? - Eles se encararam longamente, e a vampira se perguntou se teria uma resposta.

Ela admitia que fosse difícil de focar em algo quando se é estimulado, mas logo ele acenou afirmativamente, tentando se mover falhando logo em seguida: com as sensações e a adrenalina correndo em seus corpos, eles acabaram esquecendo-se da surra que o garoto havia levado antes, e o tratamento médico precário que havia recebido. Sorrindo, Marceline parou o que estava fazendo e pegou as bandagens. Finn reclamou, mas ela sussurrou algo sobre ser rápido. Mesmo assim ela foi cuidadosa, e depois de vários minutos os ferimentos do garoto estavam cobertos. Os arranhões, no entanto, ainda estavam acentuados, em azul e negro. Ela passou uma pomada gentilmente, deixando suas mãos meladas do remédio e de seus próprios líquidos. Com um sorriso, a vampira limpou o excesso na ereção do rapaz, para o prazer de ambos.

Portanto, Marceline decidiu que era hora de voltar à ação. Ela tirou suas calças, vendo a surpresa e excitação de Finn. Antes que ele pudesse comentar, no entanto, ela o deitou no sofá e subiu em cima dele. Segurando seu pulso gentilmente, ela guiou a mão para o centro das suas pernas sem falar uma palavra. Ele entendeu, e parecia animado a tentar. Seus dedos cuidadosos tocavam, esfregavam, sentiam, numa tentativa de agradá-la, mas logo percebia que não era muito experiente com isso. Para ensiná-lo, Marceline segurava seu membro e apertava quando ele fazia algo certo. Com esse incentivo, Finn logo aprendeu onde eram os melhores pontos.

Quando atingiu um bom ritmo, Marceline percebeu que as mãos de Finn eram boas para algo além de lutar. Arqueando as costas em prazer, ela juntou o seu ritmo ao dele. Ambos arfavam agora. Pela primeira vez desde o começo, Marceline aproximou-se e roçou seus lábios com os de Finn. O beijo começou gentil, mas não terminou assim, quando os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo para compartilharem um beijo apaixonado. Línguas esbarravam em dentes, e por um momento eles não fizeram nada além de compartilhar um abraço amoroso.

_Por Glob, é tarde pra mim. Não vai ser mais só dessa vez_. Mas Marceline sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que o beijo não era o responsável por liga-la a ele, nem o momento erótico. Essas não eram as causas, e sim o resultado de uma intimidade que já estava lá. Ela a sentia sem saber, e estava claro que ele sentia também. Era um amor não dito, mas existente de qualquer forma. Algo mais próximo do que sangue, mais forte do que o ritmo cardíaco que a movia agora.

E eles seguiam cada vez mais próximos, num abraço mais profundo. Mas com o sangue correndo e o coração batendo, nenhum dos dois se contentava com beijos. Quando o choque da intimidade escondida se esvaiu, os carinhos voltaram. Mais lentos, no entanto, menos frenéticos e delirantes. Mais próximos, mas saborosos e carinhosos. A necessidade havia ido embora, ficando apenas o desejo. Marceline pegou a mão de Finn, e segurou-a entrelaçando os dedos. Beijando-o lentamente, ela esfregava os dois membros juntos, os líquidos ajudando no processo. Movia-se para frente e para trás, fazendo Finn respirar pesadamente. Separando o beijo, ela parou e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, os corações batendo forte e as mentes em vários lugares diferentes. Eles sabiam o que viria.

Marceline já sabia que estava ligada a Finn, ela só tinha a confirmação agora. Ela endireitou o tronco, encaixando-o dentro dela e movendo-se lentamente. Ela era macia, estava molhada e pronta. Ela desceu até tocar nos quadris de Finn, apertada devido a não ter feito esse tipo de coisa por um longo tempo. E Finn... Bem, ele certamente não era pequeno. Com um sorriso e um beijo rápido, Marceline começou a mover os quadris levemente.

Era incrível. Um mar de sensações atingiu os dois, eles eram um barco numa tempestade. Os dedos de Finn começaram a passear, entrando na camiseta de Marceline e agarrando seus seios. Ele os massageava, enquanto movia os quadris para cima. As mãos dela estavam espalmadas no seu tórax, para equilibrar. Finn estava gostando definitivamente, seu rosto inundado em êxtase, mas ela precisava de um pouco mais. Ele percebeu isso, e moveu uma das mãos para o meio das suas pernas, acariciando-a com o polegar. Ela começou a mover-se mais intensamente, deixando-o entrar cada vez mais profundamente. Lugares pouco explorados eram tocados, e ela deixou escapar um suspiro. Marceline mal podia acreditar na tensão se formando, a sensação orgástica começando a se agitar. Ela havia esperado muito tempo.

Aprofundando-se mais nos seus movimentos, Marceline demorava-se mais quando chegava à base, a pressão crescendo e um fogo cada vez mais forte a cada instante. Não demoraria muito até explodir. Finn já estava com uma expressão congelada no rosto, a respiração forte e descompassada. Ela desceu novamente, beijando-o profundamente enquanto fazia círculos com os quadris. Se Finn não estava perto até então, Marceline sabia o que o faria.

Terminando o beijo, Marceline dobrou a velocidade, um gemido baixo escapava de si enquanto ela sentia o clímax se aproximando, uma onda de prazer vindo de dentro dela, que se derramou em gemidos e suspiros e a preencheu completamente, dos pés à cabeça. Mesmo sem saber a causa; fosse a movimentação, os gemidos ou algo completamente diferente, algo fez com que Finn chegasse ao final com ela: segurando-a pelos quadris, movendo os seus para cima e para baixo em movimentos rápidos fortes. E, do nada, os movimentos acabaram. Marceline deitou-se sobre o peito de Finn, enquanto este se deitava no sofá novamente. Imóveis exceto pelas respirações coordenadas, satisfeitos, eles começavam a recobrar a consciência do mundo à sua volta lentamente. Marceline notou o quanto estavam suados, brilhando e melados. Ela ainda podia senti-lo dentro dela, nada muito duro ou flácido, apenas algo que a confortava. Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Finn a abraçou forte e não fez nada além de respirar com ela novamente. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, sem se mexer ou falar. Ela amava aquilo.

E ela o amava. Exatamente como prometeu que não amaria.


End file.
